Black Hut
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Oz no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para notar que el sombrero de Gil era especial ¿Pero qué de importante tenía? Sólo lo supo cuando visitaron a Ada en la Academia Latowidge... ¡Gil x Ada! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Chín! Ya no tengo nada de tiempo para aventarme mi rollo, así que sólo les diré que estoy comenzando con la reedición de todos mis fics, y bueno, éste fic al que le cambié el nombre fue el primero en Pandora Hearts y se merece éste honor**

**Asimismo muchas gracias a ustedes que son los que inspiran para las obras... por ustedes, ¡Salú! xD**

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y la editorial Square Enix. Yo solo los tome prestados por simple amor al arte y sin fines lucrativos. No es ético lucrar con los fanfics**

**

* * *

**~Black Hut~

Oz no necesitaba ser un genio matemático para notar que el sombrero de Gil era sumamente especial. A pesar de que el físico del contratista de Raven había cambiado, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo llorón de 14 años, y valiéndose de eso, el rubio Vessalius usaba constantemente ese sombrero sabiendo de antemano que Gil no tendría ningún problema

Cuando él accidentalmente lo perdió la noche en que Vincent Nightray mató al padre de Phillipe, Gilbert lo sacó a él y Alice –quien aún se encontraba adormilada– a buscarlo muy temprano por la mañana; el pobre casi se infartaba al reconocer su sombrero en una cabeza ajena e incluso aceptó el reto que establecieron sus "captores" como en un principio los llamó

–¿Por qué no te olvidas de ése sombrero y te compras otro?– propuso el rubio mirando con confusión como su amigo hacia rabietas al ver que su sombrero pasaba de cabeza en cabeza en el trío que los había retado

–¡Porque yo quiero ese!– respondió cual niño pequeño emberrinchado mirando con malos ojos a su amo; los comentarios que hacía Alice respecto a que iba a ganarle al más fortachón de los tres hizo que girara inmediatamente a verla ¡¿cómo demonios iba a ganar si tenía sellados sus poderes? No lo dudó ni un segundo, se sacó el guante mientras atraía al rubio hacia él para liberar los poderes de B-Rabbit; no estaba de más decir que Oz lo miraba aún más confundido, el Gil que conocía no haría ese tipo de cosas a menos que fuera necesario, además, ¿qué de importante tenía ese sombrero?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Durante la reunión con el tío Oscar y que asimismo Alice escapara, acudieron con Sharon para que les explicara el por qué habían encontrado a Emily –la muñeca que siempre cargaba Break– tirada en una callejuela de la ciudad; la heredera de los Rainsworth les dio una breve explicación para después invocar a su cadena Eques y mandarlos a la Dimensión del Gato Cheshire. Mientras caían por el camino que Eques había abierto Oz notó que Gil no cargaba con su sombrero por lo que lleno de curiosidad decidió preguntar

–Gil, ¿dónde está tu sombrero?–

–Un rarito lo usó, así que lo mandé a lavar– respondió con un deje de molestia en su voz, el rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en algo más pues ya habían caído en una dimensión bastante rara, la voz de Sharon le habló desde su sombra explicando que Eques se había estado ocultando en la sombra de Break, pero que la había perdido de repente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Con todo lo que había pasado en la Dimensión del Gato Cheshire, el rubio no había tenido oportunidad para volver a preguntar sobre el sombrero y más cuando al regresar a los Cuarteles de Pandora –omitiendo el hecho de que él y Alice habían irrumpido en la reunión de los Cuatro Duques– Jack Vessalius se presentó en su cuerpo revelando que Glen Baskerville no estaba muerto

Pero aún así no se quedaría con la curiosidad estancada, como decía Break: era un "mocoso" y debía actuar como tal; por eso un día decidió preguntar de nuevo, entró en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Rainsworth, miró como Alice comía varios trozos de carne en la terraza de la habitación, seguro ella ni se daría cuenta de la conversación, por otro lado Gil se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo entretenido un libro

–Gil– llamó al tiempo que se acercaba al pelinegro con una malévola sonrisa

–¿Qué sucede, Oz?– cuestionó mirando con curiosidad al rubio, el ojiverde miró el sombrero que reposaba a un lado de su dueño

–Dime Gil, ¿por qué es tan importante ese sombrero?– interrogó con una sonrisa zorruna mientras miraba detenidamente al chico

–¿E-Eh? B-Bueno…– balbuceó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte rojo y jugaba con las páginas del libro; Oz al no entender la reacción de su amigo solo atinó a ladear su cabeza en signo de que estaba más confundido

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Días después el tío Oscar llegó desde temprano a los Cuarteles de Pandora entregándoles unas vestimentas blancas a sus dos sobrinos –ya que según él: Gil era como de la familia– y a Alice, sin dar tiempo a explicaciones los metió dentro de su carruaje emprendiendo marcha a quién-sabe-qué-lugar

–¡¿A dónde nos lleva?– gritó el pelinegro al verse vestido con esas ropas y aún más con ese color

–No grites, Gilbert– pidió infantilmente el mayor haciendo un ademan con su dedo índice –Esto es una misión, una importante misión que solo nosotros podemos completar– añadió seriamente viendo los rostros serios de los tres –Hace pocos días una carta llegó desde Latowidge–

–¿Qué es Latowidge? ¿Eso se come?– cuestionó Alice al no entender la explicación del tío Oscar

Tras explicarle brevemente a la Chain lo que era Latowidge, el mayor Vessalius prosiguió con su monologo e informó a su sobrino que su querida Ada se encontraba ahí, rápidamente el corazón del joven Vessalius comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña hermana; pronto tomó la carta de las manos de su tío para comenzar a leerla en voz alta, muchas cosas con poca relevancia hasta que llegó a la parte final: la postdata

–"… Y estoy enamorada de alguien"– terminó de leer viendo como su tío comenzaba con las reacciones exageradas de un buen padre

Tan pronto como llegaron a su destino comenzaron a andar por un pasadizo secreto que había construido la casa Vessalius, una vez que estuvieron dentro de la Academia fueron descubiertos y por ende salieron huyendo a toda velocidad; en medio de la persecución terminaron separándose: Oscar y Gilbert por un lado mientras que Oz y Alice deambulaban por otro

Sin proponérselo, los mayores terminaron entrando en la Biblioteca donde se encontraron con la menor de los Vessalius, tras hablar de Oz con ella decidieron salir a buscarlos, pronto dieron con ellos gracias a los felinos que tenía por mascota la rubia; el reencuentro entre hermanos había sido difícil ya que en un momento de celos Alice alejó a Oz de Ada con una tremenda patada voladora alegando que él era de su propiedad. Tan pronto como las cosas se calmaron la mirada esmeralda de la rubia se posó en el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa

–Gil también, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te hable así–

–Si… tienes razón– sonrió apenado, más atrás los dos familiares de la chica escuchaban atentos la conversación mientras los miraban fijamente examinando cualquier reacción por parte de los dos

–El sombrero que te di… ¿lo estás usando?–

–Si… si, por supuesto– respondió con rapidez, los dos rubios se miraron entre sí con susto al mismo tiempo que entablaban lo que sería una conexión mental entre familiares

–"_¿Sombrero?... si estamos hablando de un sombrero…"–_ pensaron, unos segundos después ambos pusieron caras de horror al recordar las frases del pelinegro a la hora de tratarse de ese sombrero:

1.- "¡Yo quiero ese sombrero!"

2.- "¡Éste es mi sombrero!"

3.- "¡Saca el sombrero de tu horrible cabeza!"

–_¡¿Es ese? ¡¿Era un regalo de Ada?–_ exclamaron mentalmente mientras sacaban sus propias conjeturas al tiempo que los dos chicos los miraban con curiosidad

–Ada… el tío quiere preguntarte algo sobre ésta carta– canturreó el mayor mientras se paraba frente a la chica, Oz quien iba más atrás de él miraba a Gil con un aura negra a su alrededor haciendo que el contratista de Raven sintiera pasar un escalofrío por su espalda

–¿Eh? ¿La carta?– repitió levemente sonrosada, miró de reojo a Gilbert quien también la miraba expectante de una respuesta, por un momento pareció que solo ellos se encontraban en el aula, segundos después el rostro de la menor se ruborizó por completo; los otros dos rubios sobre protectores le lanzaron miradas de odio profundo rozando con asesinas al pelinegro antes de comenzar a perseguirlo. A eso de la tarde su visita terminó cuando Oz con ayuda de Eliot Nightray y su sirviente Leo ahuyentaron a tres de los miembros de la familia Baskerville de la Academia

–Gil-idiota– gruñó el rubio mirando con malos ojos a su sirviente y amigo

–¡¿Qué?– exclamó ofendido –¡Todo lo que hacía era defenderte!– añadió defendiéndose infantilmente

–¡Y por tu culpa no pude preguntarle a Eliot sobre la melodía!– regañó el ojiverde haciendo que Alice se hartara de la conversación y dejara su rostro estampado contra el vidrio del carruaje

–Gilbert– llamó seriamente el mayor sonriéndole tétricamente –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?–

–¿Eh? ¿De qué me habla Oscar-sama?–

–¡Mujeriego!– chilló infantilmente asustándolo a él y de paso a su querido sobrino

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?– interrogó sonrojado por la vergüenza

–¿De qué hablas, tío?– inquirió Oz mientras que a su lado Alice dormitaba de nuevo

–¿Tú tampoco lo entiendes, Oz?– cuestionó dramáticamente –¡Éste demonio enamoró a nuestra pequeña Ada!–

–¡Y-Yo nunca hice algo así!– se defendió sonrojándose violentamente

–¿Entonces por qué tartamudeas?– preguntó sonriendo victorioso

–E-Eso es… porque… yo… eh, bueno…– balbuceó sin saber que responder mientras el mayor soltaba varios comentarios sobre la inocencia de su pequeña Ada

–Gil– llamó Oz ignorando el delirio de su tío –¿Por eso es especial?– cuestionó sonriendo

–¿Especial?– repitió confundido

–El sombrero– aclaró

–¡A-Ah! Y-Yo…–

–Tranquilo, no te echaré la bronca. Lo prometo– sonrió levantando su mano derecha en señal de juramento, el ojidorado se tomó varios respiros antes de soltar un –"_Sí"– _y agachar la cabeza avergonzado; Oz alzó la mirada para ver como su tío sonreía cálidamente

–"_Me alegro de que nuestra Ada quede en buenas manos"_– pensaron sonriéndose mutuamente antes de cambiar de tema de conversación


End file.
